Todo cambia
by Nozomilol
Summary: Esta historia esta contada principalmente por los puntos de vista de Bella y Edward pero tambien por otros personajes. Narra la adolescecncia de Bella.


Hola chicos y chicas, bueno este es el primer fic que subo en fanfiction (y el segundo que escribo), bueno trata sobre la vida de Bella lo que hubiera pasado si ella se mudara a Forks de pequeña y conociera a los Cullen y a los Hale de pequeños siendo humanos aunque en la historia seguro que añado algo de fantasía ;)

Soy 51% Team Jacob y 49% Team Edward, pero no os preocupéis vale? Lo que pasa en este capi tiene explicación :D

Espero que os guste y que dejéis muchos review.

* * *

Bella POV

Ya han pasado 10 años desde aquel día que le conocí. Solo éramos unos niños, los dos teníamos seis años. Mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Forks porque mi abuelita, la madre de Charlie, estaba muy enferma a punto de morirse y queríamos estar presente en sus últimos meses de vida, aunque al final acabamos viviendo aquí. Los primeros días fueron algo aburridos en este pequeño pueblo, lleno de vidas monótonas, pero el primer día que asistí a clase todo cambió. Estaba jugando en el patio algo aburrida porque nadie quería estar conmigo por ser la nueva, cuando una chica se acerco a mi. Era guapa, tenia los ojos verdes y su pelo era negro con un corte algo despuntado. Parecía una bailarina, sus movimientos eran elegantes y era pequeñita. Llevaba un vestido morado con unas medias negras.

-Hola- me dijo con una dulce voz- Soy Alice Cullen, ¿tu eres Isabella verdad?

-Si, pero llámame Bella- dije sonriendo.

-¿Estas sola? ¿Quieres venir conmigo y mis amigos?- me pregunto ansiosa.- Me gustaría ser tu amiga pareces muy simpática.

-Claro, me encantaría conocer a tus amigos.- le dije para no despreciarla ya que parecía muy emocionada.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta unos columpios donde me encontré con 4 chicos más.

-Chicos esta es mi nueva amiga Bella- Dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa. Alice era una chica muy alegre pero era un poco raro que alguien se te acercara de repente y te dijera que quería ser tu amiga.

-Hola- dijo una chica rubia guapísima con los ojos azules. Parecía una niña de anuncio, era alta, su piel era pálida como la de Alice (bueno fijándome bien todos eran pálidos) y no parecía muy entusiasmada con mi llegada.- Soy Rosalie Hale y el es mi hermano pequeño Jasper.

-Hola Bella- dijo el chico que era igual que Rosalie algo más bajo.- Encantado de conocerte.

-¡Hola!-dijo un chico alto y corpulento. Tenía el pelo corto e igual de negro que Alice.- ¡Bella! ¡Eres monísima! ¡Pareces una muñequita!

El chico se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio un abrazo impresionante, casi me ahoga.

-Puedes... sol-tarme... Por-favor...-Dije como pude ya que mis pulmones estaban hechos puré.

-¡Emmett! La estas aplastando- dijo Alice horrorizada.

-OH, lo siento Bella- dijo soltándome con cuidado.- No era mi intención.

-No pasa nada.- dije sonriendo tímidamente-. ¡Eres muy fuerte!

-Bueno el es mi hermano mayor y Edw... ¿Donde esta Edward?- dijo Alice preocupada.

-No lo se hace un momento estaba ahí.- dijo Jasper señalando el columpio que se balanceaba solo.

-Bueno no te preocupes ya lo conocerás seguro que te cae genial.-dijo Emmett revolviéndome el pelo.

Estuvimos todo el patio jugando, me lo pasé muy bien con mis nuevos amigos, tenia ganas de conocer a Edward, Alice me habló muy bien de el. Al acabar las clases me quede la última en mi aula. Entonces fue cuando lo conocí.

Edward POV

Conozco a Isabella desde hace 10 años.

Estábamos en el patio como cada día algo aburridos, Rose y Alice estaban sentadas en los columpios y Jazz, Emm y yo jugábamos con la arena sentados en el suelo.

-¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunto Jazz mirándome.

-No se la verdad que hoy es un día aburrido, parece que Miky y Eric no hacen ninguna gamberrada y Jessica no a venido a molestarnos intentando unirse a nuestro grupo.

Alice estaba distraída mirando a no-se-donde y de repente gritó emocionada.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Hoy a venido una chica nueva a tu clase, ¿verdad Jazz?-preguntó Alice emocionada

-Si se llama Isabella Swan.-dijo algo distraído.

- Mirad, ahí está. ¿Que os parece si la voy a saludar y le digo que venga con nosotros?- Dijo mi hermanita gemela.

-Esta bien Alice haz lo que quieras aunque ya sabes lo que opino de que se una alguien a nuestra pequeña "familia"- dijo Rose algo molesta. Nos considerábamos una "familia" porque nuestros padres eran mejores amigos de la infancia y nosotros 5 nos conocíamos desde que nacimos. A Rose no le gustaba mucha gente por eso no quería que se uniera nadie más. La verdad a mi tampoco me apetecía que una niña cursi cambiara las cosas de mi pequeño universo. No quería que cambiara nada en mi vida.

Alice fue a buscar a la niña y al cavo de unos minutos volvió con ella cogida de la mano. Eso no era buena señal. No quería que fueran amigas ella era mi hermanita.

-Chicos esta es mi nueva amiga Bella- Dijo mirando a la nueva con una gran sonrisa. Alice era una chica muy amigable pero de eso a que la llamara amiga cuando se acababan de conocer...

Todos la saludaron muy educadamente pero Emm...

¡Emm echó a correr para abrazarla! Estaba seguro de que Rose no se lo personaría y que mas tarde pagaría por ello. A Rose le gustaba Emm pero solo lo sabíamos yo y Alice el no se daba cuenta y tampoco seriamos nosotros quien se lo dijéramos. No podía creer que mis propios hermanos me hicieran esto ¿No veían lo que pasaría si se una a nuestro grupo? Seguro que al final nos acabaríamos separando todos y a saber con quien iría cada uno, será mejor que empiece a sopesar las opciones de llevarme mejor con Miky. Ya no pude más y me fui de aquel lugar. Durante las clases que quedaban estuve algo distraído no podía parar de pensar en Isabella Swan, era una niña tan tonta, creo que la odiaba. Si, estaba seguro odiaba a esa niña. Al acabar las clases fui a la clase de Jazz el ya se había ido, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a la niña Swan. Ella me vio y me saludo.

-Hola- me dijo algo tímida.-¿Buscas a alguien?

-No te importa a quien busco, gracias por existir Isabella Swan, gracias por cambiarlo todo.-dije con una notable repulsión. Pude alcanzar a ver como sus ojos se empezaban a cubrir de lágrimas pero me fui antes de ver como esa niña patética montaba un numerito.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis por hacer que Edward sea así pensad que solo tiene 6 años no 100 como en Crepúsculo ¿vale? No os preocupéis que después viene cuando tienen 16 años a ver si las cosas cambian.

Nos leemos,

At: Mary Alice Hale


End file.
